Squid's A Problem
by MasterFluff64
Summary: After "attempting" to find butter, Jenstone, Sky, Deadlox, Ant, and Jason find a human squid on the beach! The deal was, if she changes her squid ways, she's a recruit. If she fails, she's done for. OC, rated T for squids. :O


**Hai guys! My sister was reading a story, I was peeking over her shoulder, and BAM! I got this wonderful idea for a human squid. **

**This DOES include my Minecraft person, Jenstone. I don't know Sky or any of these YouTubers in real life but I like to let my imagination run free. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"C'mon guys, I KNOW there's more butter over here!"

They've been walking around for hours. Sky, Deadlox, Ant, and Jason were following Jenstone around. Jenstone had claimed there was butter in her "super cool hideout", but it turns out she didn't have one.

"Are you sure, Jennie?" Ant asked Jenstone (by her nickname).

"Yes!" Jennie said. "I'm positive I made one yesterday... and put butter in it!"

Sky rolled his eyes. "But we've been searching for six freaking HOURS!"

"Do you want butter or not?"  
"Yes."  
"Then shut the crap up and follow me."

Sky was quiet after that.

A few minutes later, Jennie ended up at her favourite mineshaft. It was also, the dangerous one.

"Are you sure about this?" Ant asked. Jennie glared at him.

"Quit questioning me!" Jennie complained. "Let's go."

_"Help..." _

Jennie's ears perked up. "Did you hear that?"

_"Help me..." _

Everyone nodded. Jennie held her hand up, and looked to the right, where the beach was.

She began to walk.

At the edge of the beach, there was a girl. She had long blue hair, she was wearing a indigo top with torn blue jeans, and she was sitting with her arms over her face, and she seemed to be crying.

"Are you alright?" Jennie asked, her eyes widening. The girl looked up. Her eyes were blue as well.

"Sky..." the girl mumbled. "Are you with... Sky...?"

"You mean that _cute, _hot dude?" Jennie questioned, blushing. "Heck, yeah!"

The girl widened her eyes, placing her hand on the beach and staring at Jenstone with a fierce look in her eyes. Blood surrounded her hands, and she held a bloody knife.

Jennie backed away.

The girl gasped, and something pulled her near the water. Jennie hesitated, wondering if she should help her, but she saw something in the corner of her eye... the thing that was grabbing her back.

A squid.

Jennie screamed-a tough scream-and pounced on it carelessly. Sky, Ant, Deadlox, and Jason came running over.

Deadlox grabbed the girl's arm, pulling her to land. Sky started fighting the squid with his butter sword, and Jason started pulling Jennie away from the squid before she went crazy.

"Calm... down... Jenstone!" Jason yelled over and over as Jennie tried to pry herself away from Jason.

The girl was staring at the dead squid floating in the water, which soon disappeared from existence.

"Hello? Are you okay?"

"Hello?"

"Girl! Blue person... thing!"

The girl shook her head and looked at everyone.

"What's your name?" Ant asked. The girl gulped when she saw Sky.

"My name is Ink. I'm a squid."

* * *

"We will NOT allow a squid in our territory! See the signs? No squids allowed!"

Jennie stared at the guard, shaking her head.

"I know, Melodie, but this is a squid girl! Ink can't even hurt you. We took her knife away!" she said hopefully.

Melodie glared at Jennie. "Jenstone, I, Melodie846, will not allow a squid under Sky Army territory."

"Well, I, Jenstone, allow a squid under the darn territory! NOW MOVE YOUR BUTT!"

Melodie sighed, moving and letting the poor girl through.

* * *

Recruits and YouTubers gathered around the table in the meeting place, discussing with each other.

"She's beautiful," one said.

"Marvelous..." another said.

"She's a freakin' SQUID, you morons!" Sky yelled.

"Shh!" Jenstone shushed. "Ink is in the other room, trying to recover and rest!"

"Well, I agree with trying to change her ways. But if it fails, she's outta here," a recruit agreed.

"That's a great idea!" Jenstone's sister, Mycatrainbow, or Rainbow said.

"I'm so in!" Jenstone agreed. "If Ink changes her ways, then she can be a recruit like all of us!"

"But what if the plan doesn't work?" Melodie asked.

"Then we throw her in the dungeon I built..." Jenstone said. "Or you guys can kill her."

A few people nodded, agreeing to themselves.

"Then the plan's in!" Jenstone said. "We teach Ink the ways of SkythekidRS! If she squids out, she's done!"

* * *

**OVERLY SHORT CHAPTER. **

**But what else was I supposed to put? That everyone had a ball dance? I personally think that "SHE'S DONE!" is a great last two words for a chapter. :3 **

**Please review, I need ideas! IDEAS AND MORE IDEAS! I need ideas! **

**And I also need nice reviews so I know I'm off to a good start. :) **


End file.
